fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
C the creepypasta hunter
back story Little is known about this masked warrior the DPA subsection CP theorize he is a chimera created to hunt down and destroy the creeps however this is contradicted as in the one and only encounter the CP has had with him he stated 'he dose not hunt them they appear near him' the details of encounter below the encounter part 1 the team was tracking a extreme signal of dark energy when they arrive, they find the city in ruin, then Jeff comes at them from the shadows, they open fire on Jeff, the bullets go through him, Jeff is unfazed. they run in to there reinforced military van they try to drive away but, Jeff got on the top of the van he was slashing away at the top of there reinforced military van. in panic the driver slam the brakes, Jeff fly's off, they try too drive away but the next thing they know 666 graves the van and picks it up. out of no where something slashes the tentacle holding the van, an unearthly wail came from 666 as it teleported away. a mysterious figer stood there holding a long sword seemingly made of a red energy. jeff gose runing at him when a similar looking weapon forms around his kife, the mysterious figer formed a tentecal like 666 had and thruow jeff acruss the Horizon. C falls to his knees and his red sword like weapon evaporated and the tentacle faded back in to his body. Meanwhile, The team was discussing what to do in the van which had Landed on its side, wether to confront C or run for it, then all of a sudden the van was pick up and put right side up with C standing there, he opens the door, as hes is about to introduce him self one of the team recognizes him as C the Creepypasta Hunter, C puts his hand on his face (or in this case mask) he moans, Are people actually calling me that? I didn't actually think it would become a thing, he tells the team he doesn't hunt the creeps they just show up near him the creeps started calling him that, he continued, I don't know how but rumors of me by that name started spreading across the human population, why are you here? The team told him about the unnaturally gigantic single of darkenergy. all things considered, C said, that's not surprising with how many Creepypastas are here and the GAME itself. You need to get out of here non of your weapons will have any affected on the Creepypastas and, C looks at the van with rather deep imprints from 666 tentacle and slashes that cut through it form jeff's knife, you have already seen how well your van dose and 666 was being gental with your van so it didn't kill you to fast it wanted to terrify and play with you first, she could have snapped it in 2 with ease if she wanted to. The team ask what he ment by game, C says it would take to long to explain and tells them they need to get out of there as long as there within a 1000 mile radius of the chawaki tree ( cha-wa-ki) they were targets of the game and if they stay within said radius for more then an hour they will be unable to leave. ( saving progress ) Powers and Stats Tier: Name: C The Creepypasta Hunter, C Origin: Gender: male Age: 16 Classification: human or at least was at one point Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: At least class 25 '( should be comparable to 666 which could lift a vehicle resembling a M1117 Armored Security Vehic but with much more plating and storage space ) 'Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: 'his back pack with a phone and severl other digetal devices 'Intelligence: at least average '''has natral killing instinc '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Others= Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: by Darkmon cns Category:Original Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users